United States of America
|games = Homefront Homefront: The Revolution |active = July 4, 1776 - present (2027) |motto = In God We Trust}} The United States of America, also referred to as America or the United States, is a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states and a federal district. ''Homefront'' Timeline In 2012, the United States began to lose its military prestige following its withdrawal from Iraq and later from the former South Korea that reintegrated with North Korea. Subsequently by 2017, influenced by a worsening recession, the U.S. was forced to withdraw all their troops from Asia and other overseas countries. Because of the absence of American military presence in Asia, the newly created Greater Korean Republic saw this as an opportunity to expand their territories in spite of U.S. diplomatic protests. Because of the recession, the U.S. economy did not recover and America lose its status as a global superpower. The results were a substantial rise in gasoline prices (especially affected by the Oil Wars occurring in the Middle East) and implemented under a rationing system; deterioration in infrastructure including highways and superhighways being too costly to repair; severe cold fronts that led to the creation of Federal-sponsored "National Heating Centers"; a stricter interstate border control; and a reduction in military spending.American gas prices rise to record highs as Great Arab War escalatesThe winter of freezing deathSouthern states enact stronger border control policies By 2017, major cities fell into civil unrest that forced the government to enact Martial Law.Martial Law Declared as US cities descend into chaos In 2021, the United States was badly affected by the "Knoxville Cough" pandemic that led to the deaths of six million Americans and becoming one of the major contributing factors of America's decline. The pandemic led to Mexico closing its borders to American refugees in 2022, in an attempt to prevent the contagion from spreading across the nations. The Greater Korean Republic offered on several occasions in the last two years to help the United States with material and military support, but the United States, while accepting continued assistance from Canada and Mexico, flatly rejected all offers of aid from outside North America (possibly due to the growing prominence of extremist inward-looking isolationist groups at this time). Despite its internal situation beginning to stabilize, many questioned what role the United States had, if any, in a world now led by East Asia.GKR Peacekeeping mission in Nigeria a success By 2025, America's currency was so devastated by economic issues that the country's military and economy might have collapsed. What was once the most powerful nation on Earth is now no more than a corrupted and vulnerable shadow of her former self. As a result, on January 15, 2025, the U.S. was then hit by an electromagnetic pulse strike detonated by Korea's newly-launched communication satellite, rendering nearly every single electronic device throughout the continental United States obsolete. Now, hopelessly abandoned by her allies, America has been brutally occupied; the western United States was invaded and annexed by the GKR, and the Mississippi River was irradiated by Operation Water Snake, a move by Korea, made to split the United States in half. Kim Jong-un calls this defeated nation the "New America." As of 2027, the western half of the United States has become a bleak country under the occupation of the Greater Korean Republic. American citizens were prisoners in their own states. Any who attempted to oppose the Korean People's Army were executed, or put into labor and reeducation camps. Despite this, there were those who resisted, and formed the Resistance, utilizing everything from decades-old military weapons to drone technology to fight against the Korean Occupation. In 2027, the United States Armed Forces regrouped and planned a major counter-offensive on Korean-held San Francisco that would seemingly tip the scales of the war in America's favor. The Resistance played an integral part in helping the planned assault by capturing jet fuel from the Koreans to be used for refueling American military aircraft during the battle. Both U.S. military forces and the Resistance launched their assault and succeeded in retaking San Francisco. Thereafter, the Americans' offensive came out with success and proved to be a turning point with resistance cells and U.S. military forces rising against the Korean Occupation, as well as leading to an emergency call from the European Union to aid the United States in the war against the Greater Korean Republic. ''Revolution'' Timeline Following its losses in the Vietnam War, the fallout of the Watergate Scandal, and the Apollo 10 disaster, the United States saw a steady decline in its national standing on the world stage. This is further compounded by its Cold War rival, the Soviet Union, gaining new alliances in the Middle East and controlling much of the world's oil supply in the 1970's. By 2003, the U.S. engaged in the War on Terror and invaded Iraq following the September 11th terrorist attacks in New York. This conflict exacerbated in which it was soon extended across the Middle East in which U.S. military forces intervened in Syria, Iran, and Egypt. The domestic homefront in the U.S. also suffered from the 2008 subprime mortgage crisis despite the country continuing to support its wars in the Middle East under the reign of President John McCain. Desperate to commit more forces in its war, the U.S. turned to North Korea for investment in APEX military technology. However, this caused the U.S. to be greatly indebted to North Korea combined with high unemployment and poverty stemmed from the mortgage crisis. The war also saw the nuclear destruction of Riyadh in 2016 which provoked a state of internal unrest in America and forcing the government to cancelled the 2016 Presidential Elections and moving the country into a state of emergency. By 2022, the U.S. was unable to repay its massive war debts to North Korea, causing friction between the two countries. Negotiations continued for years in which both sides failed to reach for any agreement. By 2025, North Korean Premier John Tae-se belligerently decided to force the U.S. to reconsider Korean demands when he remotely deactivated the bulk of the U.S. military and almost all of its technology—all of which are APEX-branded hardware. Tae-se then issue a demand to the U.S. government: to hand over their country to Korean military occupation until its debts were repaid. Although the government outright refused, the large majority of the American people—very desperate and deeply impoverished—turned against their government and welcomed the North Koreans for their promise of providing humanitarian and economic aid to the country. The government soon fell under the control of military governor Steven Kyle, who consented to John Tae-se's demands. The occupation goes almost unimpeded as the first KPA troops land in American soil. The United Nations stand helpless to intervene against North Korea's actions due to its member states having their own reliance on APEX technology along with Russian oil and Chinese manufacturing. By 2027, North Korea has taken over the country. In spite of America's capitulation, however, resistance against the Korean occupation exists. In the city of Philadelphia, a local militia staged an uprising against the KPA and turning the city into a war zone. Although this uprising was short-lived, the KPA took repressive measures in crushing any form of resistance against Korean rule. But by 2029, Korean rule over America begins to be shaken as Philadelphia unprecedentedly fell into a successful uprising. Although the Philadelphia uprising caused further revolts in other American cities, the uprisings were ultimately and brutally suppressed by the KPA. However, around this time, NATO declared war on North Korea and launched an invasion fleet to liberate Korean-occupied America. Trivia Homefront *Due to the war and possibly the economic state of the country, the United States is a vastly different place in 2027. In the level Freedom, a map of the United States can be found in one of the Oasis houses, showing the drastic changes the country has gone through. In the occupied area Oregon and Washington state are now the "Federation of Oregon" and "Federation of Washington," respectively. *It was mentioned in Homefront: The Voice of Freedom that confiscated C-17s had air dropped Korean Forces beyond the Mississippi River to the East Coast. This fact was not expanded further. Operation Watersnake was put in place to create a deadly border between the Occupied Zone and Free America so that may mean that the KPA only stationed forces on the eastern banks of the river to secure the insertion points for the cocktail. However, the book may be refering to the actual coastline. The KPA may have sent those troops to further disorganize the Americans while their comrades in the west secured their territory. Sources Category:Countries Category:Locations